


Evening Chestnuts

by BenvolioLives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fairground, Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioLives/pseuds/BenvolioLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock go on a trip to a street fair, to give Sherlock some time outside her flat, and end up watching the river flow by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Chestnuts

In a festival filled with stalls and con-artists, a young pathologist buys roasted chestnuts for a dead detective. With a murmured word of thanks, he shoves the sweet smelling, newspaper-wrapped parcel deep into the pocket of his coat, before promptly deleting it. The wind blows gently across the warm tarmac, and the couple stroll down the street to join the jostling mix of performers and punters drawn to the attractions of the travelling carnival. She led and he followed, closer than he should but further than either of them would have liked.

Some time later, as the evening cooled and the sun dipped below the horizon, they stood closer, looking out over the darkening riverbank. It would be difficult to say who initiated the kiss, but the sudden peck made both of them blush, each unused to the lips of the other, his cool and smooth, hers warm, small and soft. A slight intake of air broke the enveloping silence.

Molly turned bright red, and twisted a little on her toes, Sherlock, his ears burning from unfamiliar uncertainty, thrust his hands into his coat pocket. Rediscovering the forgotten gift, he brought it out, offering her the still-warm bundle. "Chestnut, Molly?"


End file.
